Talk:Bade/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101011232436/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101012054624
“myb you should actually read about the couple on top here i took the liberty of pasting it right here since this seems to be the place where you look first...” Lol actually I did and here's the problem. It's not very accurate. First off, Beck isn't “mysterious”. He's the typical teenager at a fancy “art” school with a dress style that is more trendy rather than “mysterious” so no. He maybe interesting to some people but not “Mysterious. And Jade isn't dark. She's MEAN. There's a difference between being “Dark” and “mean”. A good example of someone who has a “Dark” theme to them would be...maybe Meredith Grey from Grey's Anatomy. Well she's more so mysterious rather than dark. But she's darker than Jade. As for the JEALOUSY bit, that's also inaccurate. A Jealous person would rub it in their girlfriend's face to purposely make them jealous. Beck didn't do so. He avoided telling her that he was house sitting for his neighbor. He left out the whole 9 year old girl bit because he wanted her to feel silly that she was being ridiculous for no reason. That's not really Jealousy. That's avoiding confrontation and teaching a lesson. Again a big difference. As far as what they say and their ACTIONS goes, it's a different story. I can say I love someone but if I'm fighting with them half the time over stupid issues, it's a different thing. So...yeah. “honsetly i think this is a pretty accurate idea of what their relationship is like.” Again I explained my reasons above so...you might wanna check that out. “oh and before you quote anything i type here in your response which im sure you will do, i don't get why your so hell-bent on being negative about Jade,” I feel the way about Jade just like I would feel the way about any villain in a television show. I don't root for the bad guy to get the happy ending. Nor would I root for the nice guy to stick with the psychotic co-dependent bat s*** crazy chick who would flip out if they lost their favorite black lipstick. It would be like Rooting for Lex Luthor in Smallville. AS far as her being a chracter, I already said that she's a pretty good polar opposite and plays a decent antagonist compared to the Hero of the show. That's not hating or being negative. That's treating her like a villain. And she is one. “it's obvious you don't like how they're a couple” Again why would I root for the nice guy to be with the insane mentally unstable chick with a scissor fetish? “and you want Beck to be with Tori.” It would be Ideal. But if Jade were to actually be LESS of a b*** and have more rootable qualities to her, and actually TREAT Beck like a boyfriend rather than and indentured servant, I could see it. The way it is right now, I don't though. Also I brought this up before but breaking Beck and Jade up is actually a GOOD thing because you can see how the characters interact in a solo fashion rather than always being paired together. Someone said that with no beck, Jade would have no place on the show. And they are right. That's another problem. They SHOULD give her reason to be on the show without her boyfriend. And having them apart for some time could cause them to show a different side of them. Hell for all you Jade fanatics out there, that should be a GOOD thing.